


Die Trying

by mautadite



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/pseuds/mautadite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee still thinks she’s the most amazing girl in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ingrid for the 'write me this pairing in a dysfunctional way' meme.

Azula’s touch is golden and her kisses are poison, and what is there to trust about her other than the fact that you can always count on her to be ten steps ahead of you? There is a natural curve to her smile that sets the heart to racing, and one can’t tell if it’s from fear or excitement. Her eyes are so sharp they could cut with a thought; hands and mouth likewise.

Ty Lee still thinks she’s the most amazing girl in the world.

Azula’s touch is golden and Ty Lee is the statue that she sculpts over and over again. She looks Ty Lee straight in the eyes when her fingers slip between her legs, baring everything, yet showing nothing. Ty Lee bites her lower lip and says Azula’s name, once, twice, a jumble of syllables on the third try, and Azula smiles. She always smiles when they are close like this and Ty Lee is reduced to sighs and gasps, putty to the core. Her fingers are very warm within Ty Lee, and the combination of movement and heat and friction is almost too much for the acrobat, but she is getting used to it.

Azula bites; Ty Lee is still trying to get used to that. Sometimes she does it where the marks can be plainly seen; on her neck or in the curve of her elbow. Other times, she bends her head to the softness of Ty Lee’s inner thigh, where the skin is paler and softer and the bruises remain for days, and even the feel of Azula’s breath there makes her pant. Tonight, she licks a line across the full underside of Ty Lee’s left breast before sinking her teeth hard into the erect nipple. It hurts.

She moans.

Azula’s kisses are poison and Ty Lee welcomes them, sweet and heavy against her lips. Her nails dig into her shoulders, their naked bodies slide against each other and something is unfurling in the pit of Ty Lee’s stomach. It may be love. Azula’s hand nestles itself in Ty Lee’s hair, and presently, she is pushing down.

Ty Lee will never say no.

**Author's Note:**

> _Jul. '08; edited May '14._


End file.
